Shower Serenade
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: C/B Fluffy ONESHOT. Blair walks in on Chuck in the shower, which isn't an unusual occurence, but what she finds sure is. Slight sexual references and content...


**A/N: **Fluff. I'm not feeling great physically right now, but here is some fluff. Go figure. Must be what I'm made of, even though it's most certainly not what I was raised on :P. Enjoy...And please review 'Brightness in the Shades of Gray' if you get the chance. Thanks :)

Thankkkk youuuu Michelle! (You know what you did ;])

P.S.: I do not own Gossip Girl or any reference to characters from the show.

_Shower Serenade_

"Ayer, ay-ayer, ayer, ay-ayer..." His voice could be heard throughout the hotel room, and Blair swallowed a bubbling laugh as she neared the bathroom.

"Be the next Britney just by singing in the shower!" Blair taunted to herself, only making the funny feeling of laughter build inside of her more.

"..." he had since moved on to humming, and Blair was having trouble keeping it together.

"Come on, really," she continued to talk to herself, "he can_not_ be that oblivious!" Blair smiled, the laughter now so close to erupting from within her.

"...Damn, this is my jam. Keep my partyin'..." Chuck continued on and on, totally unknowing of the person watching him. Blind to the fact that he would endure merciless taunting and teasing on several future occasions.

"Enough!" Blair squealed, hitting the door so that it opened and revealed the silhouette of a beautifully naked Chuck Bass. Surprisingly, he was 'shower shy' and the curtain was immediately drawn up and around his somewhat lithe form.

"Fuck! Shit! What the _hell_!?" Those were not the only expletives that ran like diarrhea from his lips, but Blair chose to block out the rest. The laughter coming from deep within her was taking over her body, and she was ready to burst from humor.

"Good God in heaven, someone up there sure must love me," Blair gasped out between outward giggles.

"Hell if I know..." Chuck was now getting out of the shower and was mumbling to himself, not bothering to wrap a towel around his body. He was right in front of her, exposed as ever. Not that it was anything she hadn't seen before.

"If you please, Chuck – Ugh! Just put a damn towel around yourself!" She screeched as his smirk grew into leering smile.

"Jesus, Blair. Quit being such a fucking prude!" He mumbled irritably. Striding uncomfortably (of course, being naked and seeing Blair had had an undesired effect on him that needed to be fixed immediately) over to the sink, he ran his hands through his wet hair and let out a small groan.

"..." Blair stood there, unmoving now. She just stared at Chuck.

"..Klobber you over the head," he mumbled grumpily. "I swear, if you don't stop this "virgin mary, oh I'm so breakable if I see a manly part" act, I will klobber you."

"Let's just wait a minute here, Chuck. _You_ were the one singing," her voice held a smiling humor to it that was barely contained. The giggles – yes, full-blown giggling now – were coming from her throat in tiny little bursts and finally Blair just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Make my life a little easier, Blair, and can we just put this entire ordeal behind us?"

"Nope, sorry Chuck. You will never live this down, no matter how much I claim to love you," she smirked admonishingly at him, and he felt like a small child once again. Wasn't it enough that his father and practically every other adult on the planet gave him that look without Blair mimicking the exact face?

"Oddly enough, I'm beginning to doubt that you ever even said those three little words," he murmured, scooping a dab of sculpting gel onto his index finger. He smoothed it into his hair and felt the towel loosen around his waist as it fell away from a certain pressure. Looking at Blair had its disadvantages, that was for sure. (Or were they advantages?)

"Pray that you'll hear them again, Chuck. I'm not so sure I can love a man who is _tone deaf_," Blair said enticingly, stalking – though she rarely, _rarely_ stalked – toward Chuck and outstretching her hand towards the ever-slipping towel that was draped on his hips.

"Quite the comeback, Waldorf," he said, unable to look away from the sight of her neatly manicured nails merely inches from his obvious gusto and excitement that resulted from their 'witty banter.'

"Really...You're Chuck Bass. I would think you'd be able to control yourself a bit...better," Blair whispered as her small hand found something not-so-surprising in Chuck's pants.

"Shut up and just...Ah-" he cut himself off as she stroked ever-so-lightly, making him release a breath that he really didn't know he'd been holding in.

"Tickle, tickle," Blair taunted as her fingers traced the veins that she had memorized in slow and tantalizing circles. She yanked her hand away and he yelped. Yes, a yelp from Chuck Bass.

"Ugh!" Chuck yelled in frustration. "Dammit, Blair. God forbid I actually feel something pleasurable without having it yanked away from me as soon as it starts!"

"Veins were sticking out, and you know how uncomfortable that makes me," she replied with a casual shrug of her shoulder and flick of her long, brown hair.

"Weebles wabble, Blair, but they do _not_ fall down," he said majestically, gaining back some confidence as he gestured to the still-growing bump in his pants and her mouth formed the slightest 'o' shape.

"X-rated life works for me, Bass," she murmured with a subtle smirk that was filled with lust. She removed the towel completely now and grinned broadly at the beautiful present that met her eyes.

"Yes, I think that is the perfect sol-" Chuck stopped mid-sentence to let out a long, held-in sigh of contentment and relief.

"..."

"Zebras do it, antelopes do it; who are we to defy them, hmm Blair?" She stopped him from any further coherent vocalizing or thoughts with her tranquilizing lips and talented tongue. She moaned and it reverberated deep in his throat; he was so far gone, and he didn't care to go back. Ever.

**A/N:** My first kinda smut! Wow! Didn't even know it was gonna be that, but it was. I hope everyone liked it. Any thoughts or comments? Oh, and 'klobber' was spelled wrong. I hope that's okay. If it wasn't feel free to yell at me to your heart's content. I can take it...I think, lol. Thanks :)


End file.
